L'erreur de trop
by Kanarya
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Lisanna, une journée qui est sensée être la plus belle. Cependant, quelqu'un d'important manque à l'appel. - OS


Note de l'auteur: Voici un autre OS sur ce couple que j'adore mais qui n'a malheureusement pas beaucoup de fan (en tout cas pas beaucoup qui écrivent sur eux !) Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous reviendrez lire les prochains ! Je vais essayer de faire une fiction à plusieurs chapitres sur eux mais je dois trouver l'inspiration déjà.. T_T  
Enfin bref, bonne lecture à tous ! Laissez moi vos commentaires ! :D

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour Lisanna. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Et depuis toute petite, elle adorait cette journée. Mira et Elfman lui préparaient toujours un énorme gâteau avec plein de jeux et d'activités amusantes à côtés. Ils faisaient tout pour que cette journée reste une des plus belles dans la vie de leur petite sœur. Bien sur pour elle, le plus important était simplement d'être avec les personnes qu'elle aimait. Et cet anniversaire était très particulier. C'était le premier qu'elle fêtait depuis son retour d'Edolas. Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir qu'elle n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit ! Elle s'était levée dès les premières lueurs du jour et était partie se doucher rapidement.

Après s'être habillée, elle entra dans la cuisine et fut submergée par une délicieuse odeur de gaufre.

- Bon anniversaire Lisanna ! lança Mira, qui l'accueilli dans son joli tablier.

- Merci !

Avec un grand sourire, elle partie embrasser sa grande sœur avant de s'asseoir à table, prête à l'engloutir son petit déjeuné.

- Elfman n'est pas là ? demanda la jeune fille, la bouche pleine.

- Non, il avait quelque chose à faire. Une surprise répondit Mira, son sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

Cette remarque ne fit qu'accroitre la curiosité et l'excitation de Lisanna. Elle finit d'engloutir son petite déjeuné et partie rapidement vers la Guilde, rejoindre sa grande famille adoptive.

- Bon anniversaire Lisanna ! s'écria Levy, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, en accourant vers elle.

- Merci beaucoup !

Lisanna appréciait beaucoup la jeune mage des mots. Elles avaient le même âge et avait pratiquement été élevée ensemble. Cependant, même si la présence de sa plus vieille amie la remplissait de joie et embellissait sa journée, c'était une autre silhouette qu'elle espérait croiser depuis son entrée dans la Guilde. Des cheveux roses, une écharpe blanche, des gestes vifs, un sourire éclatant et toujours accompagné de hurlements. C'était bien trop calme pour que Natsu soit dans les parages. Malheureusement, il n'était pas possible pour Lisanna de fêter son anniversaire sans lui. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser le nuage noir de chagrin de ses pensées. Il était encore tôt et son anniversaire allait durer toute la journée ! Elle avait encore le temps de le voir !

.

En début de soirée, Lisanna désespérait de voir Natsu. Elle était partie s'isoler un petit peu, pour pouvoir ruminer un peu. Ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser abattre, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas n'importe quelle jour, c'était son anniversaire ! Un évènement qui n'arrive qu'une seule fois par an ! C'était quelque chose d'exceptionnel et il n'était pas là. Elle poussa un long soupire. Où pouvait-t-il bien être ?! Mais.. Si ça se trouve il aidait Elfman pour sa surprise ! Mais oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Elle fut soudainement soulagée. Elle avait décidé de retourner à la Guilde quand elle croisa Levy sur le chemin qui lui proposa de faire un tour. Elle accepta bien évidemment et les deux jeunes amies partirent se promener dans les rues de Magnolia. Elles ne revinrent qu'au bout d'une heure à la Guilde et Lisanna ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter quand..

- SURPRIIIIIIISE !

Un immense sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. La Guilde avait été entièrement décorée pour son anniversaire. Il y avait une énorme banderole avec son nom écrit en grosse lettres à l'entrée, des lampions colorés partout ainsi que des confettis et de la musique. Tous les membres s'étaient réunis pour elle. Il y avait Erza, Grey, Wendy et Carla, le maître, Juvia, et tant encore. Enfin, Mira et Elfman regardait leur sœur avec tout leur amour, cachant derrière eux l'énorme gâteau. Après avoir regardé tout autour d'elle, elle se tourna vers Levy.

- Où est Natsu.. ?

Cette fois ci, il n'y avait aucun doute : il n'était pas là. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus parut embarrassée mais finit par répondre d'un air désolé :

- Il est parti en mission avec Happy et Lucy hier soir.

Lisanna fut touchée en plein cœur. Il était parti avec Lucy la veille de son anniversaire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?! La personne la plus importante pour elle n'était même pas là pour son anniversaire, parce qu'il était parti avec une autre fille la veille. Quel était ce sentiment amer et douloureux qui résonnait dans tout son corps ?

.

La fête battait son plein, mais Lisanna n'arrivait pas à s'amuser. Elle gardait un sentiment douloureux au fond de la poitrine. Elle avait donc préférée sortir et s'asseoir dans l'herbe pour réfléchir un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Levy vint la rejoindre et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- La fête ne te plait pas Lisanna ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs perçut de la tristesse dans la voix de son amie et fut énervée contre elle-même de lui faire de la peine. Elle tourna la tête vers elle et tenta de lui faire un sourire.

- Si, tout est super. C'est juste que..

Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa son menton sur ses genoux.

- Sans Natsu ce n'est pas pareille..

Elle entendit Levy pousser un petit soupire triste et désolé.

- Je sais.. C'est dur d'être amoureuse..

- Mais je ne suis pas..

Lisanna ne finit pas sa phrase et releva la tête vers son amie, comme si elle pourrait répondre à sa question.

- Je le suis ?

C'était pourtant évident. Depuis qu'elle était petite elle était amoureuse de Natsu. Elle avait rêvé de l'épouser et de partir en mission avec lui. Combien de fois avaient-ils dit que Hapyy était comme leur enfant ? Elle avait cru à ce conte de fée. Malheureusement elle avait été absente deux ans. Deux longues années pendant lesquelles le cœur de Natsu avait rempli le vide qu'elle avait laissé par les sourires d'une jolie blonde.. Lisanna comprit qu'elle était réellement amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Le pire était que si elle ne lui disait pas, elle le perdrait probablement pour toujours. Mais si elle le lui disait aussi.

.

Quand Natsu revint en ville, deux jours plus tard, il était assez fier de lui. Pour une fois il n'avait pas tout cassé lors de sa mission, ils avaient ainsi pu ramener l'entière récompense à la Guilde, ce qui était une première ! C'est pourquoi le jeune Dragon Slayer était d'une très bonne humeur en arrivant à la Guilde.

- Salut tout le monde !

Les quelques membres présents dans le bâtiment se tournèrent dans sa direction pour le saluer. Apparemment ils avaient fait la fête il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, on pouvait encore voir des rubans accrochés aux poutres et des confettis par terre. Natsu se dirigea joyeusement vers le bar, prêt à commander son repas flamboyant à Mira. Cette dernière lui servit assez sèchement, ce que le mage des mots ne comprit pas. Elle avait l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur, ce qui était assez rare chez elle.

- Vous avez fait la fête pendant mon absence ? Vous auriez pu m'attendre !

Natsu sursauta en entendant le bruit de verre cassé. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs venait de lâcher celui qu'elle était en train d'essuyer. Elle se retourna brusquement vers le jeune homme, le regard assassin.

- Pardon ?!

- Qu'est-ce que..

Il se leva et s'éloigna à reculons. Il n'était pas bon de rester près du démon lorsqu'elle était en colère.. Il fini par rejoindre Grey, qui semblait l'observer depuis son arrivée, avec un mélange de tristesse et de déception.

- Toi tu vas peut être pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

- Natsu.. C'était l'anniversaire de Lisanna il y a deux jours..

- Mais n'importe quoi ! Je sais quand c'est l'anniversaire de Lisanna, je ne l'aurai jamais raté ! Son anniversaire c'est..

Mais le jeune homme se figea soudainement. Son anniversaire était bel et bien i jours, comment avait-il pu oublier ?! Il devint pâle d'un seul coup.

- Merde.. Mais alors Lisanna.. Elle est fâchée ? Elle m'en veut beaucoup ?!

Il vit que Grey allait lui répondre quand quelque en direction de l'entrée de la Guilde capta son attention. Natsu se tourna dans cette fameuse direction et vit Lisanna, figée sur le pas de la porte, fixant le mage de feu avec des yeux grands ouverts. Ce dernier fit un pas vers elle, mais la jeune fille reprit soudainement ses esprits et parti en courant.

- Lisanna attend !

Le Dragon Slayer se lança à sa poursuite. Merde, elle était vraiment à ce point en colère ? Il n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper et posa sa main sur son épaule pour obliger son amie à se retourner et lui faire face. A son grand étonnement, elle affichait son habituel sourire radieux.

- Oui ?

Natsu resta bouche bée quelques instants, ne comprenant plus la situation, avant de se reprendre.

- Je suis désolé..

- Ne t'excuse pas Natsu, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Vraiment.. ?

Son visage affichait la même moue que celle qu'un enfant de cinq ans aurait eue si on l'avait grondé. Il s'en voulait vraiment. Lisanna avait toujours été là pour lui et son retour d'Edolas l'avait rempli de joie, jamais il n'aurait pensé être capable d'oublier son anniversaire. Il savait que cette journée comptait énormément pour elle. Son amie elle, continuait de sourire comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, elle était terriblement froide.

- Mais oui, chacun à ses priorités.

- Bien sur.. Enfin non, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire ! Non ! Je voulais être là !

- Tu ne l'étais pas.

La réponse de la jeune femme tomba comme une douche glacée sur Natsu. Il n'eut qu'une envie, disparaître, il ne supportait pas quand Lisanna était en colère contre lui. Et cela arrivait tellement rarement, qu'à chaque fois cela lui faisait terriblement mal. Elle finit par afficher de nouveau son sourire radieux.

- Allez arrête de t'en faire, c'est oublié.

- Lisanna..

Elle n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre geindre.. Il était triste qu'elle lui en veuille ? Il n'avait qu'à être là ! Alors ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle se laissa emporter.

- Quoi ?! Tu veux que je vide mon sac ?! Que je te dise que je n'en peux plus de te voir faire passer Lucy avant moi ?! C'était mon anniversaire et tu n'étais même pas là ! Il n'y a qu'une journée dans l'année où j'ai réellement besoin de voir le garçon que j'aime et il ne vient même pas !

Elle s'était soudainement arrêtée de parler en réalisant ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. C'était sorti tout seul, telle une évidence. Lisanna rougit d'un seul coup et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle dise cela ?! C'en était fini.. Fini de tout. Natsu fit un pas en avant, prêt à parler, mais elle lui tourna le dos d'un geste vif, baissant la tête.

- Va t'en.. Je veux pas que tu me vois comme ça.. Et oublie ce que j'ai dit..

Elle entendit des bruits de pas et cru pendant un temps qu'il était réellement parti. Cependant, elle se rendit compte qu'il était venu face à elle. Elle garda la tête baissée et serra les paupières, comme pour y retenir ses larmes.

- Natsu laisse moi s'il te plait..

- Non.

Son ton était à la fois doux et autoritaire. Tout doucement, il la ramena contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller doucement et se blotti contre lui, nichant son visage humide dans son cou. Sa chaleur était tellement rassurante pour elle.. Elle tenta de calmer ses sanglots, pendant que Natsu lui caressait le dos et les cheveux pour tenter de la consoler.

- Lisanna, tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, lui murmura-t-il doucement, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir oublié ton anniversaire mais tu sais comment je suis.. Ca n'arrivera plus je te le promet.. Je serai là pour tous les anniversaires qui suivront, je serai toujours le premier et le dernier à te le souhaiter.

Elle eu un faible sourire. Le Dragon Slayer posa tendrement ses lèvres sur la tempe de la jeune femme, ce qui eut pour effet d'empourprer leurs joues à tous les deux. Ils avaient pourtant l'habitude de ces gestes, mais aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus simplement amicaux.

Natsu serra Lisanna un peu plus contre lui, glissant son nez dans ses cheveux en lui murmurant :

- Je t'aime Lisanna.. Alors ne pleures plus..

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux à ce moment là. Elle redressa la tête, prête à interroger le mage de feu, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par les lèvres tendre de Natsu qui rencontrèrent les siennes. Lisanna sourit tendrement en fermant les yeux. C'était plus qu'un baiser. C'était une promesse.


End file.
